BFF
by NightlyEvilTM
Summary: When their hearts get broken, Brooke and Nathan get closer to soon become best friends. Will this turn into something more, will old flames return and can you find love where you never expected to?
1. Chapter 1

**_BFF_**

Brooke was sitting on the beach. This was the only place where she could find peace. At least where she used to. Now even there she couldn't get rid of the pain and her own thoughts. But at least there was no chance to run to one of them. So Brooke just stood there, watching the stars and the sea, feeling the wind and the sand.

"Why is Brooke Davis sitting alone at the beach? Isn't she supposed to be at a cool party or making out with her boyfriend?"

Brooke didn't turn around, she knew who was there.

"Well, maybe she is, but now she just wants to be here. And why is the great Nathan Scott here alone at the beach? Isn't he supposed to be with his team or with his wife?"

Nathan sat next to Brooke and sighed.

"Well, maybe he is, but now he just wants to be here."

They didn't look at each other, both of them just stared at the sea.

"I caught Lucas and Peyton sneaking around behind my back."

"Haley kissed Chris Keller, left on a tour with him, but before that gave me Petition for annulment of our marriage."

Neither of them the stupid "I'm sorry" or anything else. For a few more minutes, they stood like that.

"How did that happen to us? We used to be the king and the queen of Tree Hill high. Nobody could break us. Lucas and Haley were just losers nobody noticed. Now, we are both hurt and miserable because of them. Peyton used to be like a sister to me and now I can't even stand her. How did we get here?"

"I don't know. I keep asking myself the same question. I guess we just gave them our hearts and they decided to break them and it hurts so much now because we have both never fallen in love before, we have never opened ourselves like that and when we did, the people we chose to do it for turned out to not be worth it."

Brooke's eyes were full of tears for the first time since she learned about Lucas and Peyton's affair the other day.

Nathan's felt like he was going to explode from all the pain he felt.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I just don't wanna be alone."

Her voice was trembling while she was asking him.

"Sure. I don't wanna be alone either."

*-*-*

"Hey, Scott! Great game!"  
"Thanks, Davis!"

The two best friends hugged.

It's been almost one year since that night at the beach. Now, Haley was a famous singer and she hasn't come back even once. Her relationship with Chris was official and they seemed to be great together. Nathan was glad she was happy, no matter what happened between them. Lucas and Peyton were officially together for 9 months and they were really happy. They didn't get together for 2 months after Brooke caught them because they felt too guilty, but when she gave them her blessing, they finally stopped denying their feelings and since then were inseparable. Brooke has forgiven both of them eventually and now was happy for them. But since the cheating, Brooke and Peyton's friendship just wasn't the same. Yeah, they were really close and Peyton was her best girlfriend, but Brooke's best friend in the whole world was now Nathan Scott. That night at the beach was the beginning of their friendship. Not that they weren't friends before, but they weren't that close. Actually, now they were closer to each other that they have ever been to anyone else. Maybe because they went through their heartbreaks together, maybe because their lives has always been a lot alike, but Brooke and Nathan had something very rare to see and special.

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking we could watch a movie together and order a pizza at my place. What you think?"

"I'm in. But please, this time don't choose something like 'A walk to remember' or 'The Notebook'. I think I'm going to puke on the next romantic movie you make me watch."

Brooke punched him in the stomach.

"You agreed to both those movies. And they're both amazing!"

"Yeah, I agreed because I didn't know what I was getting myself into. And do not punch me, because you're going to pay!"

She laughed, knowing he could never hurt her.

"Really, Nate? You're going to punch me back?"

She punched him again and started running across the gym. He ran after her and started tickling her.

"No, Nathan, stop! You jerk!"

"Say 'I'm sorry for being rude, Nathan. You're the best shooting guard and the best friend in the whole world and I will never punch you again!' and then I'm gonna stop."

"I won't say that!"

"Really?"

He started tickling her harder.

"Nathan, please! Stop it!"

"The magical words."

"I'm sorry for being rude, Nathan. You're the best shooting guard and the best friend in the whole world and I will never punch you again!"

Nathan stopped and Brooke looked angrily at him.

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you love me!"

"No, I hate you!"

"It's ok, I love you too, Davis. Come on, let's go to your place."

"You think you're still coming for a movie after that? No way!"

Brooke was pretending to be angry just to torture Nathan, but he knew she was just acting.

"Well, if you are so mad at me, then I'm gonna head home. But you know, if I was still coming to your place, I'd be bringing a lot of ice cream and I'd be making you a massage and maybe giving you a present… But since you don't want me to come over, I guess I'm gonna eat some ice cream by myself alone at home. So, I guess, see you tomorrow!"

He was looking at her with the puppy-dog look he knew she couldn't resist, especially when he had such good plans for the night. Nathan started walking toward the door of the gym and stared counting in his mind.

"3, 2, 1…"

"Nate, wait!"

He smiled and turned around.

"What do you think about the newest 'Too fast too furious'?"

"Oh, is that just about the ice cream, the massage and the present I mentioned?"

Brooke was smiling at him.

"Of course it's not, you know it. You're my BFF, Nathan Scott and even if there was no ice cream, massage or present, you still wouldn't be able to get rid of me tonight!"

They smiled and hugged.

"Let's go, Davis!"

And they went out of the gym still hugging and laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**BFF**_

Chapter 2

Brooke and Nathan were shopping in the mall and he looked bored as hell.

"Remind me again why are we still here when we came 3 years ago?"

"First, I love shopping. Second, I have to find the perfect clothes and the matching shoes, because I have to look amazing on that party."

"First, you have already bought 3 tops, jeans, 2 skirts, 2 dresses, 4 pairs of shoes and a purse. How many more you need? Second, you always look hot, no matter if you're in breathtaking dress or in pajamas. You are Brooke Davis – the most beautiful girl in the whole Tree Hill High."

Brooke looked at Nathan, surprised and pleased by the compliment.

"Thanks, hotshot. But I see, I bought some clothes, but I haven't found anything suitable for this. It's the biggest party of the year and I want to look perfect. I promise it won't be much longer. Please, Nate! Please, please, please…"

She had made the puppy dog look and looked really sweet. Nathan couldn't help but smile and said.

"Ok, but just 3 more stores, then I leave, Davis."

"Oh, you're the best, best friend."

They smiled and entered one more store. Nathan was walking next to her while she was looking through the clothes.

"Hey, why don't you try this shirt? Black has always looked amazing on you, and I thing the cut is perfect for you."

Brooke handed him a black shirt and smiled.

"Brooke…"  
"come on, Nate. Try it one while I try this red dress."

"Ok."

2 or 3 minutes later, Brooke asked Nathan, who was in the fitting-room next to hers:

"Ready, Scott?"

"Yep. You, Davis?"  
"Yeah. So, 3, 2, 1…"

They walked out in the same time and looked at each other.

"Wow, you look… amazing."

"That's just what I was about to say."

Brooke was wearing a stylish red dress showing up to her knees, showing her perfect legs. The cut of the dress was emphasizing the amazing body she had. And red has always been her color. She was stunning.

The shirt Nathan wore was making him look even more handsome than he was. It was raven just like his hair and contrasted with his pale skin and blue eyes. It was showing how perfect were his shoulders and the way he left the last three buttons unbuttoned showed his muscled chest. Nathan was looking so gorgeous that there were no chance a girl could resist him.

They looked at each other for a few more moments and then smiled.

"Ok, let's change and get going cause I'm getting sick of that place."

Brooke laughed.

"Ok."

They paid and got to Nathan's car. They drove, joking all the time. They reached Brooke's house and he walked her to the door. Then she asked him:

"Hey, are you coming with me, Peyton and Lucas to the cinema tonight?"

"It depends on the movie."

"It's the newest 'SAW', so are you in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Nathan was smiling, knowing this was out of question.

"Let me think about it… No!"

"So, pick me up at 7, we're going to meet Lucas and Peyton in front of the cinema."

"Yes, sir!"

He saluted, teasing her. She punched him into the stomach.

"remind me again why I am your best friend?"

"because I am smart, hot, hell of a basketball player, I spoil you, I listen to you and you love me."

She made a face, but then smiled and hugged him.

"Love you too, best friend."

They smiled and looked into each other's eyes.

"See you later, Brookie!"

"Bye, Nate!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hey, guys! I'm sorry I do not update often, but about this fiction, I know how things will end, but I'm not sure about how to make it through those moments. So, the chapters will come slowly, but I hope they will be worth it!

_**BFF**_

Chapter 3

Brooke and Peyton were in the mall shopping and having some girly time.

"So, anyone who caught Brooke Davis' eye lately?"

"Nah, nobody has really intrigued me for a very long time. Why, do you have someone in mind?"

Peyton put her innocent face and said it was nothing, but Brooke knew her better than that.

"Spill, P. Sawyer. Who is he? Do I know him? How does he look like?"

"Well, he's really hot. Most of the girls can't take his eyes off of him. And yes, you do know him."

"P. Sawyer, who are you talking about?"

After a few seconds of silence, Peyton finally said it.

"Nathan."

Brooke was shocked. She expected anything but that.

"What? Nathan and I are friends, nothing more. That's gross, Peyton. How did it came to your mind?!"

"Why is it gross? I mean, he knows you even better than I do, he has changed so much, but one thing remains the same: he's really hot. You, you get him to open up to you, you laugh at his stupid jokes. Hell, he's basketball captain and you are cheer captain. Plus, you two understand each other, you get along, you like the same music, you go to the same parties, you live the same lives. So, I put two and two together. I think you'd be a great couple."

"First, ew! We are not like that. We are best friends, like Lucas and Haley used to be. Second, when did you become such a matchmaker? Third, why are you talking about him like that? If I didn't know, I would suppose you are into him, not into his brother."

Even the thought of that was ridiculous. She and Nathan… It was impossible. They were just friends. They have always been. Well, except for that night but it was different.

"Wow, stop biting. All I'm saying that if you and Nathan decide to go into something more than friendship, it would be great, because you would make a great couple and I think you'd be really happy. Now, why don't we go to get some hot lingerie?"

As they walked to the lingerie store, Brooke thought over Peyton's words. On some level, it seemed wrong, they have been like brother and sister the past year. But otherwise, Brooke could see Peyton's point. There was no one who could get her that well, who could understand what was she thinking and feeling just by looking at her for a second. Nathan was the only person she couldn't picture her life without. But wouldn't a relationship ruin what they have built? Brooke wasn't sure. And why was she even thinking about it? There was no way Nathan could be thinking about her as something different than a friend.

*-*-*

Nathan and Lucas were on the Rivercourt, playing one on one. They've been playing for an hour now, so they sat on the bench to take a break and talk a bit.

"So, how are things with Peyton?"

"Great. I know it sounds stupid, but I see forever with her. I don't know how I survived without her in my life."

"Dude, you talk like a girl."

"I don't. Anyway, change of subject. What's going on with you? I haven't seen you with anyone since…"

"Haley left. Don't be afraid to say it. Well, there hasn't been anyone."

"Are you still in love with her?"

"With Haley? No, I got over her. I mean, she will always mean very much to me, I'll always care about her, and I'm glad she seems happy, and I still wish things ended better than they did, or that she would call every now and then. But no, I don't love her like that anymore."

"So, since it's not because of her, then why aren't you dating anyone?"

"I don't know. I don't want some random girl to hook up with. I got over this. And I guess I just haven't tried to find someone. But I have basketball, and you and the guys and Brooke."

Then, Lucas made some kind of face Nathan couldn't read.

"What? Did I say something?"

"No, just got me to think about something."  
"What?"

"Well, you and Brooke spend almost all your time together, you get each other, you are both single. And Brooke is charming, funny, beautiful, she has amazing heart…"  
"Wow, easy, man . Do you hear yourself? You talk about Brooke as if you are dating her, not her best friend."

"Well, I dated her and I know how amazing she is."  
"Yeah, and because you appreciated her so much, you broke her heart."

Lucas felt uncomfortable. Even though it was all in the past, he still felt guilty and Nathan reminding him made it worse.

"Nathan, we can't choose who we love. You know that I never wanted to hurt her and I still regret it."

Nathan knew all that and was sorry his words sounded so harsh, but he couldn't help but be overprotective on the subject of Brooke and Lucas, because since him, Brooke hasn't been with anyone. Not only in a relationship, but at all. She hasn't even kissed a single guy. And all of that because Lucas broke her heart in so many peaces he wasn't sure it was possible to put together.

"I know. I'm sorry if I was bit of a dick. But I just remember how she cried all night in bed and I get mad. I know you never wanted to hurt her. I just care about her more than you know."

"Well, that's what I was talking about. She let you in when she was cutting everyone else, Nate. And you did the same. You two have this unbreakable connection that is so strong that most people don't understand it. And you know each other, you get along so well. The last peace of the puzzle of the perfect couple, well, you know what it is. And you'd lie if you say you have never thought of Brooke in that way, because no one could do that."

"Dude, she is like my sister!"  
"So you wanna tell me you have never checked her out? You have never thought about her in a way different from the friendly and brotherly one?"

Well, Lucas was right. Since that night at the beach, they have been just and only friends, none of them both ever mentioning something more. But it was not possible to be around Brooke Davis and to not admire her beauty. And plus, there was that night…. No, this was all ridiculous! They were friends. Just friends. Even thou Nathan was sure they could be a pretty great couple together. But there was no point to even think about it: Brooke would never even think about it.


End file.
